


fate/伯爵天草/特异点6-10

by tltz1



Series: 特异点 [2]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 爱德蒙·唐泰斯/天草时贞
Series: 特异点 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817287
Kudos: 1





	fate/伯爵天草/特异点6-10

他听到风声。  
从他上方和下方，两种不同的风声夹击着他。上方是个人，身着和服、手持利刃的白发男性，从上而下、如同将自身化为刀刃般从高空跃下、向他追击过来；风吹开了挡脸的发丝，能清楚地看到那金色瞳孔里自己绝望的脸。  
但那瞳孔只是看着他，看着，深深地、甚至不像看着敌人地，看着他。  
  
这个世界只有两个国家，溪源和河谷。它们以山脉与河流为国界，将这个世界一分为二。越过青门关和鹿牙关便能进入那山脉，而如果有人翻过山脉向远看，映入他眼中的将是广阔的天；天连着地平线，地平线是柔软的弧，没有一丝波折，从这头连到那头。  
那是一片广阔的平原。  
浩浩汤汤的河水将平原分割，河流被引出岔路，绕过都城的城墙。这巨大的、繁华的城市在蛮长的历史中一次次扩张，旧的城墙外形成新的聚居地，便又有新的城墙；墙和水一层环着一层，最中间便是溪源的皇宫。它宽广、庞大、建筑挨着建筑、环廊叠着环廊，大部分建筑不过两三层，矮而阔，在平坦的土地上尽情舒展着身躯。以土地为文明的国度将广阔当成神圣庄严的标志，因而都城与皇城都是一样的向周围延展，尽情地将周围的土地纳入自己的怀抱。  
在这样的建筑群落中，唯有一座建筑高耸入云。  
它足有三十几层，越高越窄，最高的地方几乎变成一个尖；青黑的砖石搭建了塔身，偶尔砖石突出一块，好像就是为了人能在上面攀登；它那样高，站在顶端能俯瞰整座都城，无论是遥远的地平线亦或山影都会被纳入眼中，就算是帝王也无法站得那样地高。  
国师在这里生活了三十多年，日复一日地俯瞰这城市。他站得太高了，地面的任何声音都无法到达这里，因而对他而言，一切都是安宁的。这个世界没有任何意义、没有任何颜色，或者有，但对他而言无关紧要。  
他以为这样的生活会日复一日地延续，他沿着那墙壁上下行走，反复地、一次次地攀登，将那些砖石牢记在心中；他的魔术能带他到任何高度，只要有落脚之地，他就不会坠落；甚至即使真的跌下，他也可以呼唤风来让他缓慢坠落。没有任何东西能伤到他，他就是这国度的神明，帝王要俯身贴耳询问他的意见，他的话语将主掌这国家前进的方向。  
在今天之前，他从未想过会有人冲到这里来对他动手。  
那个穿着和服的身影出现时他甚至不知道在发生什么。对方敲开他的门，那灵基里蕴含着的庞大魔力完全没有掩饰。那一瞬间他只想跑。他拼命地向上攀登，对方就提着刀跟在他身后；寒冷的刀锋离他最多不过一米，他甚至能感觉到那刀破开空气时气流发出尖锐的哀鸣；他在高塔表面移动，顺着自己无比熟悉的凸出砖石向上，脚踩过一次就会向上一次，一刻不停地，反复地，与身后的人缠斗。当然，那其实根本不是缠斗，对方的动作并不凌厉，甚至刀刃根本没有真正地瞄准他。但在那时候他根本无法思考，他只知道自己将能想到的攻击魔术统统甩了出去，砖石被带得飞溅，墙面出现斑驳痕迹，那是他从出生开始就看着的砖石，那些痕迹让他心疼，却又没有丝毫办法。  
他看到白色的发丝，看到和服袖口有烧焦的痕迹，看到一闪而过的、金色的眼睛。  
那人在追赶他，像猛兽玩弄小鸟。  
跑。必须跑。他从下方向上方攀登、向着最高处前进。他无数次这样攀登过，甚至他总以为这样就可以将尘世甩在身后。他以为这样就足够、以为只要攀向上方就能逃开，但当那刀刃紧随而至，他才发现，他弄错了一件最无聊最可笑的事。  
原来这里也是可以有人声的。  
原来跑到哪里都不可能离开尘世，只不过他自以为是地离开了那些人。  
他冲向最高处，而对方步步紧逼。狭窄的塔尖不可能站立两个人，他在顶端回过头，看到那身影也停下，就站在离他不过两三米高度的位置，抬起一张并不很像女性的面容，静静地、无声地望着他。  
高空的风将对方的白发和衣摆一起吹起，那一瞬间，和服看起来像某种地府鬼使的制服。  
他想向后退，但他已经在最高，也因而退无可退。  
于是他看着对方又一次动起来，甚至不需要寻找凸出的青石，就那么轻松地将自己粘在塔面上；他不知道那是什么魔术，甚至搞不清那是不是魔术；他盯着对方的刀，想不到任何东西——  
然后，他猛地坠落。  
  
国师布局的时候想得很好。他机关算尽，设计了无数反侦查的路线，做出各种支线来干扰行动，任何智者都无法突破他的线索牢笼，任何人都不可能顺藤摸瓜出他的魔术。智谋和超自然，这两种东西被他融合得那么好，只有真正的疯子才敢于猜测他的行动。他以为自己足够冷静和疯狂，足够谨慎也足够放肆，绝不会有任何人真的追查到他——躲在一个街边小混混身后、绝大多数人根本不知道他存在的他——但是，万物都有那么个但是。  
溪源的国师做梦都没想到，有一天，两个来自异世界的英灵会冲过来踢他的家门，还把他追杀上三十层。  
他从空中坠落，风抱着他，他依靠风滑行；他知道自己绝对不会死于坠楼，这是他的魔术，他从几岁时就明白该如何使用。他控制着风，让自己缓慢地下落，同时在半空转头去看对方：那个不知从何而来的人站在塔尖，依旧静静望着他。  
那绝不是无法追击时会有的表现。  
他的心脏忽然收缩起来，在风中、在他最熟悉的可以操控的风中，有什么声音掺了进来。那是从下方传来的、另一种热而沸腾的，风的声音。  
甚至都不用向下看，他就已经懂了。  
在下方，黑色的火焰翻卷起来，熊熊燃烧的火苗舔着空气，如同地狱张开了它的怀抱。来到他面前的有两个英灵，追击他的却只有一个——第二个人在那里。就在下方，在黑色的火焰之中。他的袍角随风飞舞，好像和火焰融成一处，燃烧着、扭曲着，正对着他铺展开火焰的旋涡。  
应该回去。得到高空才行，得避开这火焰才行。任何人都会做出这种判断，也许只要在塔中部降落，就可以同时避开两个人。他需要远离这里，靠飞肯定不行，他的魔力不足以支撑那么久。他应该回到塔里，寻找自己的道具，把自己伪装成某些会被他们忽略的东西——但是，当他再一次将视线转向上方时，本该站在塔顶的那个身影已经消失了。  
那么、  
他的脖颈转动着，听到自己的骨节发出可怕的喀拉喀拉声。  
他的眼睛慢慢转过去，恐惧填充着胸腔。  
不可能的。不可能会有这种事。只有疯子才会跟着他跳下来，那样的高度，任何人都不可能如此果决地行动——  
从他的头顶，传来了清晰的风声。  
当他终于转过头去，他看到的，是已经踩在他腰侧的脚。  
咔嚓。  
那是刀刃滑破空气的声音。将风拦腰斩断时，才会有这种脆响。  
然后、他被巨大的力量带得向下落，魔术的效力最多也不过让他免于死亡。  
咔咔咔。  
那是骨骼与地面撞击发出的微弱呻吟，随着剧痛一起在脑海里扩散开。  
他仰面倒在地上，看着对方轻巧地跃下、落在黑焰中，那可怕的火焰竟没有伤到他哪怕一点。他的发丝与衣衫被火焰映得发亮，就像浮动的铜丝织出一个人影，有种古老又沉重的美。他倒着，衣衫凌乱、呼吸困难，火焰舔着他的头发、灼痛他的肌肤，而对方好像一尘不染，连呼吸都没有丝毫混乱。  
原来再怎么高，也能听到尘世。  
原来他不是神，真正的神早已写下了他的命运。  
“不召唤亡灵吗？”那个人问，“这么下去，你会死。”  
没有用。召唤什么都没用。冷汗浸透了后背，那火焰不温不火地烧着，好像并不打算立刻将他吞噬。但正因如此，他比任何人都清楚，他做什么都是无意义的。那庞大的魔力足以立刻将他撕扯成碎片，哪怕他说错一句话，或者哪怕对方就是心情不好。  
没有用。无论怎么挣扎都没用。最可怕的就是没有用。  
“你们、是谁……”  
“不重要。主要就是想和你谈谈你到底想干什么。是你见了我们就跑。”  
……谁看到两个大型魔力集合体出现在自己面前不想着逃跑啊！  
国师躺在地上，感觉自己特别想爆粗，但他优雅，他矜持，他连爆粗的勇气和力量都没有：“我什么都没干。”  
“让某位公主谋害某位天皇？”  
“他也算天皇？”  
国师明显重点不对，但天草不会放过这种细节。他终于允许爱德蒙停火，紧接着，爱德蒙把国师捆了个严严实实。  
手法挺熟，看着有点奇怪，如同在搞黄色。  
“……你是只会这么系吗？”  
“就这个最熟。”  
爱德蒙没有良心，他一般娴熟地打结一边怼天草，而天草戳戳国师，问：“他不是天皇是什么？”  
“是……”国师也懵了一下，“是，呃……总之不是天皇。”  
天草用一种混合着怜悯和无话可说的眼神看着他。  
“……他不是神的后代。”  
“那谁是？”  
“天皇。”  
天草觉得这个对话弱智到和上面那一串耍帅的动描环描泾渭分明，他戳戳国师的脸，觉得应该让这个人先冷静一下。本来他也不是来杀人的，问题是这人一跑，他反射性地就把刀抽出来了——然后就发生了上面那一串行云流水的围追堵截。  
现在人堵到了，魂好像堵飞了。  
“你们……”国师终于开始试图捡起自己的智商，“你们在皇城这样……”  
“你往上跑的时候没想过会被人看见吗？”  
“我天天跑每天都有人看到，他们以为我是神，所以不稀奇啊？”  
“那你的塔发生什么奇怪的事很稀奇？”天草有理有据，硬生生把他给堵住了，“如果你往上跑不稀奇，那我跑也不稀奇，就看他们心里你的稀奇到底是怎么稀奇的。”  
……发生什么都不稀奇，就像他自己都快要误以为自己是神一样，所有人都觉得在他的塔里怎么爆炸发光都是正常的，那是神在施展神术，是他在沟通天地。然而现在他看着天草，觉得自己的全部认知都被这人撕了个粉碎，这人站在这，就已经足以证明他不是神。  
“你说天皇是神的后裔，而你说河谷的那位不是天皇，那你口中的天皇应该是溪源的皇室，皇室、天皇是神的后裔，而他们认为你是神，所以你是皇室血统？”  
“……”国师，“啊，是。”  
国师有皇室血统不是日常吗，谁家会让非皇室的国师住在皇宫还世袭……哦不，这人可能不知道他世袭，但是反正结论没问题，他确实是皇室支系。  
天草看了一眼爱德蒙，两个人的态度都是一致的。  
那就没问题了，很明显，这就是魔术师家系的传承。  
“那你发动战争是为了什么？”  
“哪有什么为了什么。”魔术师回答得倒是很干脆，“我们祖上血海深仇，我们——”  
“所以谁想要发动这场战争？”  
“……”魔术师觉得有一刃刀已经架在了他的脖颈，即使天草根本没有动。一股寒意顺着他的脊骨向上涌，紧接着，他与对方的目光对上了。  
那双眼里某种根本不是在看他的东西让他全身都发冷。  
就像在透过他看什么其他的东西、完全不属于这个世界的某种极其厌憎之物，连带着对某些东西产生的、难以克制的情感。他甚至都说不好自己是希望这种情感直接失控、干脆利落地给他一刀，还是庆幸那只是“难以”，而非“无法克制”。这个穿着女式和服的男人在强忍着某种恶意，但落在他身上时，那目光依旧算是“看着人的”温柔的眼神。  
“天草。”终于，那个操控火焰的英灵开口了。  
  
“唔……”  
天草被爱德蒙按住时还有点懵。他直接被拉起、抬起脸，爱德蒙的舌闯入他嘴里，纠缠着他的舌尖。魔力顺着唾液向内流，在身体没有完全同调的情况下，仅靠体液交换获得的魔力相当稀少。天草本能地反过去缠着他、吮吸他的唾液，然后他意识到这就是爱德蒙想要的。  
他无奈地看着近在咫尺的脸，抱住对方的脖颈，由着他把自己吮到舌尖发麻。一旦开始获取魔力，身体就会自然进入状态，想要魔力——尤其是刚结束一场本不该存在的追逐战的现在，他想要更多的魔力。  
国师：“……”  
你们两个在我面前开亲的时候想过这里还有个人吗，想过吗！  
爱德蒙还真就想过。实际上，爱德蒙现在拉着天草补魔，主要就是在防止天草把他给砍了——魔力不足确实会让英灵稳不住自己的情绪，而爱德蒙毫不怀疑，亲手去砍一个活人会给天草造成怎样的难题。  
说真的，没准也挺好玩。  
但是果然还是不能这么玩。  
怀里的人终于开始试图推开他，他把人捞回来接着舔一口，看他完全佛系地理着被揉乱的毛，就像一只被主人骚扰到只想瘫着的猫。  
“冷静了吗？”爱德蒙不忘补上一句甩锅，权当自己只有帮他平复心情的意思。  
“我要是说我兴奋了呢？”  
“那你自己解决。”  
这是人话吗。  
国师目瞪口呆地看着他们，被这么一刺激，终于想起自己该做什么了。  
他张开了嘴。  
“来人啊——救命啊——”  
  
  
  
  
溪源是个大国。  
这句话的意思是，以这个特异点的规模来看，它已经挺大了；当然，它的实际体量甚至不到本州岛的四分之一，但这不妨碍在这样的世界里，它自认为是个大国。  
大国的国师有着和大国相匹配的修养，他冷静、从容、平和，面对他人的求助满怀仁慈，面对危险的境地不动如山，一如所有人心里的高位者，全身上下都散发着强大的气息。  
国师冷静从容，他的脑子没有停摆，并觉得自己现在该做的事情十分明确。  
“救命啊——”  
天草：“……”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
挺好的，本来就想把你和你们皇室一起来个三堂会审，结果你自己开口叫人了。  
只会家族传承的那一点魔术的魔术师根本不知道自己到底在面对怎样的东西。他知道自己绝对打不过，但他不知道的是，就算现在把帝王亲卫军拉过来对砍，也打不过这两个家伙。  
五星，复仇者和裁定者，两大光炮，卡面数值爽得要死，玩着魔术对付几百几千人跟吃着爆米花看电影一样，战力差距十分冷酷无情，即使对面这两个人没有恶意，也如同一架没开启的战斗机器——最好别让他们开启。  
这两架没有开启的战斗机器俯视着他，不仅俯视他，还在他面前亲亲热热搂搂抱抱，其中一个还拿着绳子把他捆了个十分黄暴的绳艺，两个人就像两个恶魔，在他耳边发出亵渎的低语——  
“挺好的，让你哥……呃，让你们皇室的人来，我们安安稳稳地坐下谈一谈。”  
国师顿时一凛，立刻明白他们的真正目标正是自己那位正稳坐朝堂的堂兄。其实他们的关系已经挺远了，但毕竟都在皇城里，又实在没办法捋顺“我们十代之前的祖宗是一个人”这种亲戚关系，只好一律称堂亲。作为一国的国师，国师是个有担当的男人，他绝不能允许这两个人动摇国家的根基。国不可一日无君，刺杀天皇甚至可能掀起派系纷争和长久的内乱，内乱一生，外忧八成紧随其后。因而，对天皇的刺杀就是对整个国家的恐怖行动，国师咬了咬牙，硬生生没有再喊下去。  
“……不喊了？”  
“我是个有担当的男人。”  
“一般说出这句话之后不是会赶紧喊一喊来证明这其实是个笑话吗？”  
国师瞪他，瞪得天草默默把爱德蒙和他隔开：“那么，国师……呃，能问一下你的名字吗？”

日本有很多奇怪的姓氏。毕竟是命令产物，人们有多仓促、多无法仔细思考或是多没有文化都可以理解。但古老的姓氏和中国的姓氏发展一样，来自地名、来自动物、来自官职，或者来自赐姓。  
唯有天皇没有姓氏。  
神的后裔没有人类的姓氏，他们只有名。作为既无家室又无过继的天皇后裔，国师没有姓氏，只能自称祀部——在日本，祀部也是个姓，字面意思，负责祭祀的官员。  
但是这里并不是日本，只是从其中被分裂出来的一个特异点罢了。  
祀部也只是个履行占星职责的无辜官员，他能做什么，他又不是真正的皇帝，从来也不会直接发号施令。但作为一个忠心耿耿的官员，他强行维持了对话：“你们想谈什么？”  
还好，现在深更半夜，正是魔术师搞事的时候，一般这时候巡逻卫兵都会离这边很远，他刚才那几嗓子八成没有人注意，他还可以好好和面前的两个人胡扯。只要他把对方的意图搞明白，把嫌疑揽到自己身上，就算他自己去死，也不能让国家的君主受累……  
“想问问你们发动战争是为了什么。就这么希望两个国家继续战斗吗？”  
国师的表情卡住了。  
这事要完，发动战争的肯定是他堂哥，他一个国师也没办法下令发动战争啊。  
“……明明是你们发动的战争，”但国师很坚挺，他急中生智，“我们没有做任何事，你们却非要反咬一口，说什么公主要害那个假天皇——谁真谁假自有高天原诸神为证，她一个出嫁女子何苦害自己的丈夫？”  
天草俯下身，注视着他的眼睛。  
国师躺在地上，因而天草的脸埋下来时正好背对着月光，以至于国师看不清他的表情。唯一能确定的是对方的魔力可怕到他全身发抖，那就好像一个极其恐怖的、来自异世界的使魔，用魔力塑造了整个身体——当然，他这个说法某种程度上是对的。  
“你在撒谎。”面前的人平静地开口，“你在试图掩饰什么？害怕我们杀了你？”  
“我是国师，天皇的血亲、神的后裔，我不会撒谎。”  
“河谷国的说法是公主行巫蛊之术谋杀天皇，因而天皇震怒开战。这个消息是我们从将军嘴里获知的，普通百姓根本没有接触到这种皇室秘辛的机会。战事集中在南方平原，没有任何高级将领被俘的信息，河谷的人们欢庆青门关胜利时只字未提来自其他方向的担忧，因此你们还没有从将领嘴里探知到这种事的机会。而你刚才十分确信对方是以‘公主谋害天皇’的名义开战的，那么，请问，难道河谷国开战前，特意递交了文书说明此事并进行战斗？一位被刺杀而震怒的天皇，高风亮节地在全面战斗前先行通知，您觉得这种行为合理吗？”  
当然不合理。  
所以“溪源的国师知道公主刺杀这件事”，本身就已经意味着刺杀是由他谋划、至少是有他参与的。  
“原本我们也怀疑过，这是不是个发动战争的借口。但现在看来完全不是。”对方的声音依旧温和稳定，好像没有任何起伏，但每一个字都透出让国师毛骨悚然的、类似于敌意的压抑气息，“你，或者要求你这样做的人，你们想要什么？扩张？”  
国师毫不怀疑，如果他真的回答这个词，面前这个人会在这里把他拆掉。  
这是误解，就像国师之前看到天草就觉得对方要谋杀他一样，此时他也误判了天草这个人会做出的行动。但天草本来就不是谁都能预知的。这种压力起到了很好的效果，那就是国师眼一闭，回答道：“我那个堂哥太过仁慈了。他根本不想着一统大地，满脑子兼爱仁慈，甚至派公主去和亲……我不能接受，因此我告诉公主如何刺杀那个假冒伪劣天皇，我知道那个愚蠢的家伙一定会发动战争，这样就能逼着我堂哥面对战争了——扩张是我们祖祖辈辈的愿望，为了扩张有何不可！我们一笔笔的深仇大恨，难道要就此购销吗！”  
——假话。  
真正要发动着战争的人就是他的堂哥，但是现在，他必须把这个人的注意力移到他自己身上。  
“建平七年，河谷掳掠我边境村庄，死伤数十人；康惠元年，河谷攻至半平，半数江山失守、百姓沦为奴仆；继谷三年，河谷焚烧鹿牙关，三千将士活活烧死……五年前年，”他红着眼，狠狠瞪向对方，“就在五年前，他们烧我嘉平村庄、杀我千余百姓，搜刮钱帛、强娶公主，这一笔笔的账，我们凭什么不打？”  
到最后已经不再是谎言了。他的声音在黑夜里像刀刃般回响，狠狠地擦过天草的耳膜，“扩张？对啊，我们要扩张，我们要复仇，我们要把溪源的旗帜插在那个冒牌货的脑袋上，我们要让他知道什么叫愤怒——有问题吗！你说啊，有人杀死你的同胞，你会不想举刀吗——”  
其实他做好了对方是河谷人、做好了对方冷酷回应并杀死他的准备。但是对方没有。黑暗中他听到急促的呼吸声，很奇怪，明明只是几句他自己的情感，却好像能击中对方最不想提及的东西。他眼前闪过对方追逐他时平静的身姿，这应该是个很擅长控制自己的情绪、做出选择和取舍的人……  
为什么、  
那剧烈的呼吸声离他不到二十厘米，对方的声音透着压抑，那种情绪让人心脏都发抖。  
为什么，这个人却会如此痛苦、以至于在他面前表露出来？  
“所、所以，我们一定得这么做……我要这么做，我一定要继续战斗下去，直到把河谷人都杀光为止……”  
“有用吗？”  
对方的声音听起来像是在抖，但仔细听的话，却又不敢确定了。分不出那到底是痛苦还是悲伤，总之那种情绪浸透了他的声音、包裹着他的声线。  
“你觉得，为了复仇死去更多的人，是一件好事吗？”  
国师在黑暗里抖了抖。  
他听不懂。在他的思维里，臣民死亡是在打天皇的脸，因而天皇必须打回去，打得更狠、打得更深，才能不辱了皇室的颜面。他听不懂为什么不能用人的死亡来换这个颜面，人为了皇室的荣耀而死，这不是理所当然的吗？  
但是他不敢说。  
他一个字都不敢说，这些话要是真的说出口，那今天不是他死的问题，而是他会死得很惨的问题。  
“……有必要这么做吗？”  
那真的是在询问。对方就是在问他，真的觉得有必要用人命去拼一份仇恨吗？真的有必要让前线的战士一次次死去、延续鲜血和泪水吗？  
“这场战斗里可能会死去的人，还有他们的亲人……你要是真的为这个国家的人感到痛苦，就不能先看到他们吗？”  
“……做不到。”  
天草在黑暗里看着他。  
“我不明白你在说什么。这个国家有很多人，但土地能养活的只有那么多。前线有一个人死了，后方就会多一个孩子降生；越是被死亡侵袭，人们越会生下众多的后代。他们死了，会有很多人流泪；但同样的，有很多孩子出生，有很多家庭绽放欢笑……生老病死人之常情，这有什么可痛苦的？”  
一片静默。  
然后，爱德蒙没忍住，他笑出了声。  
  
对爱德蒙而言，迫害天草，人人有责。  
尤其是这种从“人死了应该感到痛苦”这一步开始就和天草思路不合的人，迫害起天草来一等一的舒服，他看这种戏甚至有种给对面打钱让对面继续说的冲动。  
唯一的问题就是，天草的目光会幽幽扫过来。  
爱德蒙应该灵体化，避开天草的锋芒，让他们继续进行话题。但爱德蒙不，爱德蒙选择向天草靠过去，抬手压住他的肩膀，同时对国师开口：“你继续说。”  
“……”我说完了。但是人家让说，国师就是编也要说，“呃……人，是一个非常大的，流动的整体……一个村庄被毁灭，新的村庄会重建；死亡这件事没什么值得痛苦的，只要让对面也尝到相同的滋味、只要咬回去就……而且，真正终结这种死亡的方法，难道不是这片大陆只剩下一个国家、再也没有纷争才行吗！”  
别的先不说，最后一句真是“有理有据”，应该被放在古往今来所有侵略扩张烧杀掳掠的帝王桌案上，成为他们演讲中的一句——不过他们好像本来也有很多是说着“解放那里的人民”发动侵略的。作为看戏的那一方，爱德蒙不动声色，听他瞎扯，“所以，我们的扩张才是正义的，是真正的正确……杀死敌人、为自己的同胞寻求利益，这有什么难以理解的！我们要复仇，我们要走遍这片大陆，我们要让整个世界成为一体，再也不会有战争，人人安居乐业——这很奇怪吗！”  
天草：“……”  
“在那个世界，不会有人被敌人杀死，不会有只是放牧就被敌军斩杀的农民；如果你希望士兵不再流血，那那个世界根本就不需要什么士兵——那是只要这场战争胜利就会获得的世界！如果你对我的复仇不满，那只有一种办法能阻止复仇：在那个世界，复仇鬼都会彻底消失！”  
爱德蒙莫名被戳了一下，他耸耸肩，直起身子继续看戏。天草好像凝固了。他和国师在黑暗中对视，国师越说越激动、说着说着已经开始拐天草，眼看着下一步就是“你们同样是被神的力量笼罩的人，跟随真正的天皇将胜利和美好的世界纳入掌中吧”，而天草……天草没有任何反应，他就坐在国师身边，抱着膝盖，像是已经入定。  
“所以，你——”  
“所以，”天草的声音压得极低，“你从一开始就把‘和平’这种可能性排除了，是吗？”  
这不是废话吗，两边都觉得自己吃了亏，两边都虎视眈眈地想从对方身上咬下一块肉来；和平？国师看不到和平的可能性。一个地方只有两个人，那他们注定不会永远和平下去；永远和平的方法只有一个，就是一个杀了另一个。  
“……如果我们谋求和平，那么对面会认为我们怯懦而反过来攻击我们。我不能用边境民众的命去赌什么和平。”  
爱德蒙自顾自地看戏，看得十分来劲，甚至想拍个照片。但下一刻，天草忽然抬头看他，看得他皱了皱眉——那可绝对不是什么好表情，让他总觉得自己要变苦力。  
“那就两边一起撤军不就好了吗。”  
“……”国师，“你到底是哪国人……等等，你要夜闯河谷国皇宫？！”  
天草：“？”  
为什么你的声音听起来这么兴奋，我说了什么让你联想到奇妙事物的东西吗？  
“我的意思是，如果您想要夜闯河谷，”国师的眼睛突然就亮了，“那我确实知道让他们停手的办法，只要您偷了帝印，下令将军队调回，最好顺便烧个粮仓以防止那边的人变卦，然后……”  
“然后你们就可以变卦了。”  
国师硬生生咽下后面的诱拐词，干巴巴地笑道：“我们不会的，我们是神的后裔，绝不会说谎……”  
“我知道了。”天草又一次在他身边俯下身，以英灵的威压开口——  
“所以你请我吃顿饭吧。”  
  
  
  
  
天草·缺蓝·时贞在进行他的奋斗。  
快速无表情机械化进食。  
作为真正的快捷便利无污染还免费的魔力来源，爱德蒙灵体化看他吃，看得胃疼。天草在迦勒底吃饭时总是有点矜持，和所有日本人一样，吃饭前会说“我开动了”，还会以基督徒的身份感谢一句上帝。看他吃东西往往很享受，不快不慢、安安静静的，好像任何人都无法打扰他，也好像世界上只有他。  
就像有一道光从上方照下来，他坐在一个不属于这个世界的地方，避开所有打扰，吃着只属于他的食物。  
爱德蒙在迦勒底就很喜欢破坏这种气氛。他会突然把对方的碗抢走、把自己的西餐推过去，或者干脆把各种求奇怪的酱料混在一起塞进嘴里、强行把人拉过来用亲吻去喂。甚至他会故意往天草的饭碗旁边放烟——这么一想也就是天草，换个人他可能已经被按着打到大仲马都不认识他了。  
但这一次不用他强行打扰，天草也没有平时吃饭的悠闲。他的目光完全是放空的，一边往嘴里塞溪源国都的米饭，一边看着鬼知道哪个世界。好像一切对他而言都无关紧要——爱德蒙看着看着，发现自己居然有点想逗他笑笑。  
“你是不是……嗯，有点太紧张了？”  
“不，”天草一边塞一边回答，“我在思考。”  
“我还以为要踢门呢。”  
“我说，爱德蒙，”天草的声音听起来多少有点飘忽，“我已经在用尽全力忽视旁边这位了，你就不要再把我拉回到现实世界，很麻烦的。”  
爱德蒙看了一眼旁边的国师祀部，国师像个粽子一样看着他。层层叠叠的绳结覆盖着这位倒霉鬼，让他显得颇有几分凄惨。他的嘴被绳索捂着，一个字都吐不出——当然，他看起来也不太想吐字。无论怎么看，他都如同一个政治立场不合而惨遭迫害的无辜网友，被人硬生生地顺着网线踢开了家门，并直接来了个你追我赶恐怖活动。  
……说真的，相比国师，他们两个英灵才更有恐怖分子嫌疑。  
要说有什么问题，那大概就是国师并非嘴强王者，而是真正的国家命官。  
“那你在思考什么？”  
“我在思考，”天草慢吞吞地回答，“为什么这么急？”  
爱德蒙不懂战争，爱德蒙只能看着他，等他给出解释。  
“一般而言，战争中比军队调动更快的是粮草。在战争降临前，粮草必须先行到达边关。如果这条补给线没有准备，前线军队难以战斗，甚至容易军心涣散、乃至试图谋反。毕竟，军队从一开始就是由征募者乃至犯人组成的群体，无论哪种帝王，比起‘无法开疆扩土’，更应当担心的永远是‘边关士兵谋反’。所以，可以说，真正决定了军机的从一开始就是粮草的运输。就算是屯田制，也不可能在决定战争后立刻要求边关将士行动。”天草就像个无情的战场分析机，慢慢理着自己的逻辑，“按照青田小姐的说法，从他们的天皇发现巫蛊之术，到军队出动、双方拉开战线，时间上有点太仓促了。”  
“……”爱德蒙，“你怀疑这个巫蛊之术就是个借口，河谷那边就是想发动战争？”  
“嗯，我——”  
“那你来这边之前为什么不说？”  
“因为这个借口比较扯，”天草终于看了一眼国师，看得国师缩了又缩，恨不得原地消失，“哪怕直接说她半夜刺杀帝王，也比巫蛊之术来得好。毕竟，这种东西简直是后宫栽赃日常，就算天皇信，大臣也不信。一个国家，从来都不是天皇能独断专行的。”他收回目光，让国师稍微轻松点，“所以，这个理由应该是真的，只是恰巧撞在了枪口上，被天皇拿来用……而且事实证明，确实如此。”  
国师：“……”  
“嗯。”爱德蒙深沉地点了点头，“你就是拿到河谷国地图、发现这地方不大，觉得踢个门也不会到魔力上限，干脆就跑来暴力拆招了。”  
天草弯起眼吐了吐舌头，一声不吭。  
“我记得你是靠智谋领兵据守的，结果你现在暴力得很上瘾？”  
“爱德蒙，”天草突兀地问，“如果你有一种炮，它发射时不太准，有五米左右的误差，你该怎么在接下来的武器研发中把这个短板修正？”  
“改进制导？”  
“把爆炸半径扩大五米。”天草的脸莫名与某些历史著名的战争疯子开始重合，“只有火力不足的才需要战术，如果德川幕府有二代轰炸机，那还有我什么事？”  
……比喻很扯，但爱德蒙听懂了。  
他们两个英灵的战斗力，对这个“咕哒君放心地将整个世界交给他们俩解决”的世界而言，基本等同于二代轰炸机降临古战场。  
“我们在这里的首要目的毕竟是找圣杯，还是直接找魔术师快一点……”天草居然还记得他们身为英灵要解决的问题，“如果直接找到圣杯，也就不需要阻止什么战争了。”  
“但是你压根没问他关于圣杯的事。”  
“……”  
爱德蒙看着天草把脸埋进手心，秒懂，他就是忘了。  
也是，毕竟国师直接开始了在天草雷点上跳踢踏舞的奇妙发言，而这个世界上只有一种行为能让天草短暂地忘记圣杯，那就是直接戳他的战友，往死戳，最好在他面前理直气壮地说“这帮东西死得好，幕府万岁，用他们的死亡给我们的人腾地方”——国师还真就说得差不多，说得爱德蒙都想为国师鼓掌，能这么精准踩雷也是一门技术，而这门技术总能让人快速地进入天国。  
“咳……总之，现在还能问嘛……”  
“话虽如此，作为英灵有点太不合格了吧？”除了战力就没一个地方符合常规英灵特性的爱德蒙不轻不重地戳了他一下，“别随随便便就把我可爱的共罪者忘了，你自己亲口献上的忠诚，不是只会在圣杯面前背刺吗？”  
“我错了，对不起。”天草不会在这方面找借口，他趴在桌子上，完全是低头认错的乖巧样子，“我会努力改正的。”  
爱德蒙在他身边显出身形，揉揉那没精打采耷拉下来的软毛，绅士而大度地回答：“既然是对面的挑衅，那也没办法，毕竟他是在用你真正在乎的东西攻击你，所以我也只能表示理解。但我们有我们的任务，以后——”  
“我会努力做好我的英灵的，以后请多多指教，咕哒蒙先生。”  
两个人以奇怪的默契完成了莫名其妙的角色扮演，看得国师目瞪口呆，嘴里的绳结都快被他咬起毛了。虽然他不能完全理解他们在说什么，但有一点很明确，就是这俩人还真要跑去河谷皇宫逼问那个假冒伪劣天皇。因此，当嘴里的绳结终于被拿下，国师的第一句话就是：“我知道河谷皇宫的 平面图。”  
“通过什么得到的？”  
国师没意识到天草在套话。他毫不犹豫地回答：“将亡灵附着在魔术加成的器物里，直接由人带过去看的。”  
“你的魔术器物里有没有一只金色的杯子？那种魔力极其明显的、像一大块魔力结晶一样的东西？”  
国师没有。要是有他早拿出来打他们了，何苦等到现在，被他们按在地上摩擦，还要被绳艺。  
“太好了，你没有利用价值了。”  
……？等等？这话是不是有哪不对，怎么好像要灭口……国师拼命在自己的大脑里刮着相关信息，奈何他都快把自己的大脑皮层刮漏了，也没想到这种堪称魔术师作弊器的东西。但他不敢说，他必须找点类似的吸引这两个人的注意力，“我……呃，我……我有线索！庞大的魔力的话，我有点线索……在河谷皇宫！那里有一个特别明显的魔力信号，我记得！”  
并没有打算杀人但确实打算恐吓的天草吃掉最后一口饼干，微笑着对他点点头：“请，祀部先生。”  
  
——这俩玩意就是恶魔！  
国师颤抖着手画出一张地图，拼命思考着怎样让自己从他们手里逃脱。河谷皇宫和溪源这边一样，是在平原向广阔伸展的建筑群落，只不过这边没有属于国师的尖塔。对称结构、坐北朝南，皇城要素一应俱全，连河流和暗道都有所标注，确实是一张好地图。  
奈何这张好地图可能买不到他自己的命。  
国师一咬牙，在地图上点了两个点，一在冷宫、一在尚书房，这才抬头去看天草。  
“这两个地点只有一个是真的。无论哪一边，只要你们过去，都一定会被发现。我在这里用了魔术，一天后，只要我还活着，错误的地点就会自动隐匿。但如果我死了……”  
“你想试试被……”天草的声音相当温柔，但他明显是硬生生掐住了某些极其恐怖的词汇，“被我们带去河谷皇宫？”  
国师：“？”  
不用那么麻烦啊你们放了我不就完了吗？  
很明显，天草认为，比起放了他，绑他去探路才更舒服——或者，直接把他当礼物送给河谷天皇，要求去尚书房和冷宫附近看看、感觉一下魔力波动才是更好的解。  
国师是真的懵了。  
如果说刚才他觉得这俩人是要杀了他，那现在，他觉得还不如杀了他。  
“好好画你的图，别和我耍心眼。我真的不太想忍着你。”这个穿着和服的男人把他的手按在地图上，声音温柔到让他想起他们刚才提到的“二代轰炸机”，“给我指出一个地方，现在。”  
国师眼一闭，指了指尚书房。  
  
国师指了尚书房。  
所以天草压根就不打算去尚书房。  
“所以你觉得实际在哪？冷宫？”  
“都不是。”天草指了指自己的太阳穴，“如果是我的话，我从一开始就写两个错误地点，并且将其中防守更薄弱的当成‘错误项’。而人会本能地认为在已经耍花招的情况下逼问出来的话是‘正确项’，这样，就能直接将我们引导到重点防卫地区，借助河谷的力量坑杀我们。如果我们活下来、找他的麻烦，他也可以辩称说河谷人把那东西移动了，而且，他提醒过我们会有防卫。”  
“可是我们是轰炸机。”  
“嗯。”天草极轻地点了点头，“可惜我们是轰炸机，所以他的算盘注定要落空的。不能拉拢，就杀死——可惜，杀也杀不死。”  
就算有危险，他们也可以灵体化；就算灵体化都被发现，他们也可以请求迦勒底支援。他们是两个人，但就像轰炸机后面有维护人员、有飞行员培训班、有军队编制、有一条完整的加工产业链一样，他们背后，是那在努力拯救人理的、名为迦勒底的观测所。  
所以他们浪，浪得有恃无恐。  
“我怎么觉得你还挺认可他的？”  
“至少脑子没锈住……也不是说他有多聪明，”天草看了一眼被他们敲晕的国师，声音里辨不出喜怒，“他确实已经很努力了，虽然和我的视角不一样，但至少，这个人是在真心为自己想要的东西努力。”  
“而你是来摧毁他的努力的。”爱德蒙故意和天草对着说。  
“嗯。我是来摧毁他的。”天草叹了口气，往爱德蒙身边靠过去，“我的愿望，必然会伤害很多个‘他人’的愿望。这件事我一直都很清楚。所以……”  
爱德蒙抬手拍拍他的脸，把他的话全拍了回去。  
“我不关心那个。你就是看他不爽刻意跑过来结束他的生命也和我没关系。或者按你刚才没说出口的，把他削成人彘、依旧保留生命……我是无所谓，但你好像做不太出来？”  
“嗯……”天草抿了抿唇，“虽然有那么一点吓唬他的冲动……”  
“你可以靠着我。”  
下一秒，天草的额头抵在他肩上，白发自然落下来，在爱德蒙的外套表面微微弯曲。  
“那么，首先要确定那里到底有没有圣杯……要对河谷皇宫进行比较大规模的搜查。溪源这边多半是没有，否则国师应该确实知道……啊，这种时候就想要读心类的魔术，不知道帕拉有没有……”  
奇怪的黑幕组发言掺了进去，不过爱德蒙自动将它翻译成了“闺蜜间的搞事互助”，没有借此吃醋欺负他。天草以额头抵着他的位置为重心晃着脑袋，继续梳理自己的思路，“如果没有的话，就得拜访一下那位帝王……但是河谷不像溪源，没有国师，对魔术类的东西可能没那么敏感，所以即使天皇说‘没有’，也不能确定圣杯不在河谷……当然，以他们的社会架构而言，这里好像已经独立发展了很长时间，所以它在边境的可能性会更高，或者被谁偷偷收藏着……”  
你猜吧，保证都是错的，毕竟这里根本没有圣杯。  
莫得良心的爱德蒙无动于衷地听他碎碎念，并一点都不愧疚。咕哒君肯定不会放任天草接触圣杯，所以如果这里有圣杯，那爱德蒙其实就是作为迦勒底英灵的一员来监视天草的。天草肯定是默认了这件事，但作为并非监控器的人，爱德蒙表示你冤枉了我我委屈，我不提醒你，我理直气壮。  
……行吧，就算不被冤枉，他也理直气壮。  
他挑起一缕垂落的白发在指间缠绕，慢悠悠地在食指上转圈，一点点、一寸寸，把天草往他这边拉。天草顺着他的力道滑到他颈窝，蹭着他的面颊，头都不抬地问：“怎么了？”  
“没怎么。”爱德蒙手上一用力，咔嚓——  
天草撸着自己的头发给自己灭火，同时直接给了爱德蒙一个头锤，被对方按着脑袋暴力镇压。  
“爱德蒙，”天草自己都不知道自己是第几次说这句话了，“你是不是对我的头发有意见？！”  
“说得对，毕竟我对你整个人都有意见。”爱德蒙的话术也许不如他，但吵嘴总能取胜，因为天草这个人就这样，只要你稍微戳一下他，他就会开始反思是不是自己的问题，“你就是一个让我感到烦心的综合体，而且，要不是你在这里，我现在还在迦勒底晒日光浴，想烧什么烧什么，可不会有人问我是不是对它们有意见。”  
……你什么时候晒过日光浴。  
天草没有指出这个问题。他有点局促地往后坐，声音也变得压抑：“……抱歉。”  
“哦，我逗你的，其实我在迦勒底也只想烧你。”  
天草：“？”  
“毕竟，天草。”爱德蒙压下声音，贴着他的耳朵，将气流送到敏感的耳垂。  
“我的床上，可只有你一个人啊。”  
  
……那你烧自己啊喂。  
by被爱德蒙扯出国师订的酒楼、花了半个小时整理思绪的天草。  
  
  
  
  
爱德蒙喜欢烧东西。  
加个限定词，在天草面前。  
对爱德蒙而言，这个世界上值得烧的东西其实并没有那么多。他想烧的无外乎那么几个人，而那几个人都不在这个世界上。所以他的火焰只能在自己周围燃烧，至于其他的东西，他不是不能烧，而是不想烧。  
很无聊。烧没有价值的东西很无聊，他的火焰为了自己而燃起，顶多顶多再顺带着帮他认可的人处理一下问题，比如远在迦勒底的倒霉御主。  
至于天草……  
天草这个人很好烧。  
不止是头发，哪里都很好烧，总想把他烧得破破烂烂，把各种莫名其妙的事摆在他面前、强迫他面对。这个人就是很有用火焰炙烤的价值——是的，很好烧，真的很好烧。  
这么想着，爱德蒙像个跟随挂件一样跟着天草，看他在河边挖坑。之前他们从这里走过时比较急，毕竟生怕国师跑路，但现在折回河谷皇宫就没那么急了。至少，他们有时间挖个坑。  
这个坑是为了潭村平助，那个死在战场、尸体曾有一半泡在水里的人。他们去溪源前曾路过他的尸体，并只能将他放在地面；而现在，他的身体已经腐烂了一部分，身上原本就有的伤口里有蛆虫在爬行：那并不是什么好看的场景，爱德蒙不想看，天草则干脆没看。他无声地将地面的草拨开，小心地划开地表，将大块的泥土连同草根一起拔起。白色或微红的根茎在泥土里露出，像是伤口里的蛆虫。  
“我伟大的主人能再帮您的和服女仆一个忙吗？”  
“我不太喜欢充当焚化炉。”爱德蒙实事求是，“而且，我不记得你那个年代有火葬的习惯。”  
“……”直接被驳回的天草面不改色，“那帮我挖坑？”  
“你可以看看我的衣服，然后给我找一身方便行动的守墓人套装吗？”爱德蒙嘴里这么说着，还是伸出手来，“顺便一说，我是真的第一次见到拿着日本刀挖坑的。”  
啪嗒，火焰从尸体表面升起，烧灼着那含水量相当高的尸体。天草移开手里的草皮，将泥土挖出：“因为英灵的刀不会开刃啊。”  
“我还以为你们称自己的武器为灵魂伴侣，就会对它多一点起码的关爱。”  
“灵魂伴侣就是在所有需要用到它的时候让它上场。”天草的笑容有点习惯意味，“不让刀锈在刀鞘里就是对它最大的关爱。”  
“英灵的刀会生锈么？”  
“会。”  
他们好像说了没什么意义的话，两个人都算是在等待尸体被烧为灰烬时闲聊。火焰将那具尸体吞噬，精确地避开了周围的草木和尸体的骨头，每一寸火苗都拿捏得恰到好处，“再挖深一点，小心随便什么动物给你刨了……算了，挖多深都可能被刨。”  
“被你的火烧过，怕不是十年八年没有动物想靠近它。相信他们的直觉吧。”天草算是来了句不怎么真心的嘲讽。复仇者没有反驳，动物这种东西总是会很敏感，对于仇恨之火碰过的东西，它们总是会第一时间绕路。他和天草在这一点上截然相反，也许有些人就是有天生的动物亲近，有些人就是不想理任何动来动去的小东西——无所谓，反正动物亲近的那个豹子恐惧症了。  
天草将骨头埋进土地，再将泥土和草皮原原本本地填充回去。明明地里多了一块东西，但稍微压一压草皮，地面就完全变得平整，好像下面什么都没有。爱德蒙毫不怀疑现在他们转身离开再折回的话，自己都找不到这块特殊的土壤。  
“我还以为需要烧成灰？”  
“告诉你个秘密，火葬场烧完的骨灰其实很少，那么小的骨灰盒基本能全装下。”这种事就不属于“常识”了，天草一边说，一边将草皮边缘再一次碾平，“至于具体剩多少，取决于火化技术本身。越是先进的技术，剩的东西往往越少。但这里可没有什么成系统的火化技术。”  
“……”爱德蒙，“你在防备着有人把它挖出来？”  
“万一呢。魔术痕迹还是越少越好。”  
爱德蒙盯着那块草皮，觉得自己脑子里有根血管突突直跳。他的理性一点都不相信有人能把这东西精确定位再挖出来，但是他同样没办法反驳天草的话——万一真就有这种莫名其妙的情况呢，万一真就有疯子把这里犁个遍，就为了找这具尸体呢？任何事情提到“万一”，就会变得繁复而麻烦了。  
“那我再告诉你一个‘万一’？”  
天草抬起头，金眸晶亮地看着他。  
“我们发现这具尸体的时候，它有一半在河里。周围没有别的尸体。但是实际上，如果真的发生战斗，绝不可能只有一具尸体被扔下。所以应该有什么东西把别的尸体拖走了——唯独没有碰这一具。”  
“战斗后是会清扫战场的。当然，清扫的时候也会有所遗漏。”  
“啊是吗……不，正因为你知道这个，你才会思维定式。我们会知道顺着河走防止迷路，那他们也知道。所以河边的尸体是最不可能被遗漏的，偏偏他被漏在这里。”  
天草慢慢站起身来。  
“你是说……河里有什么，让‘某些东西’不敢靠近的东西？”  
  
即使是其他魔术师在这里，也很难思考精准带走人类尸体，却会惧怕河流的“某些东西”是什么。  
但这里的不是魔术师，是英灵，还是拯救人理穿梭时空的迦勒底英灵。  
——简单而言，是见过的丧尸千千万，脑子里只剩下“给我骨头”的丧病英灵。  
比起被什么东西拖走，他们的思路更加简单直接，他们倾向于认为尸体自己跑了。何况他们之前还见过戒指里的凶灵，早已有了会出现这方面异变的预料。虽然放过了国师，但戒指他们还带着，所以他们有一个非常明确的问话对象。  
凶灵表示想说脏话。  
我一个幽灵你问我这个，我真想给你一个技能让你掉点np。  
“应该……可能……大概……沾水破坏了成为丧尸的条件，吧……？”  
好想法，一个从来不怎么管魔术原理的英灵和一个无缝接入所有魔力基盘的天生魔术师陷入了沉思。  
“别问我，我不知道，你们去你们的河谷皇宫好不好，不要在路上想莫名其妙的事啊！”  
“支线任务也很重要啊……”这么说着，天草还是决定走主线，“没办法，我根本感觉不到河水里有异常，就算之前有，现在可能也没有了。”  
终于被放过的凶灵用根本不存在的肺部长舒一口气，快速躲回戒指，尽可能地安静如鸡。  
“无所谓，反正想赶回来也很轻松。”爱德蒙在这方面十分咸鱼，反正一个什么都不做也会慢慢消散的特异点，他一点都不介意真的什么都不做，看天草跑来跑去比自己上手做有意思多了，“走吧。”  
天草盯着自己之前发现尸体时尸体半身依托的那块石头。  
之前他确实没想过这个问题，但爱德蒙一说，他就觉得处处都有问题，又找不到问题的根源。魔术信息为零，只靠视觉在被战争犁过一遍的土地找异常简直难于登天，所有的观察都像是在黄铜堆里找金子，根本无从下手。  
爱德蒙抬手按住他的脑袋，把他的刘海按到挡眼睛。  
“走了。”  
“好的，”天草的目光依旧凝固在石头上，“总之我记一下这里可能有东西……如果之后线索断裂，可以从这边查。啊最后还有一件事……”  
他的目光移回那块草皮上。  
“晚安，潭村先生。”那一瞬间，他的声音忽然变得安定而充满力量，“愿您能去往您所信仰的地方。”  
爱德蒙看着他的背影，将自己的帽子扶好，安静地灵体化了。  
  
河谷国确实没有火葬的传统。  
以土地为生的国度总是离不开大地本身。人死了就回归大地，分解为养分，继续哺育这片土地的生灵。  
只有从另一个世界来的人才会毫不犹豫地选择火葬。  
作为选择火葬的那一方，天草和爱德蒙本身就和这个世界隔着一份久远未来的“常识”，但反正这两个人也从一开始就没想过融入这个世界。他们从溪源皇都直接跑到河谷皇宫顺带埋个尸，如同突然降临在地球战场上的外星无差别收割机器，搞了这个搞那个。两边的地理条件基本是镜像，总体情况类似，皇都也多少有点相近。都是中轴对称铺开的建筑群落，宫门都在那条对称轴上，以至于他们潜入皇宫潜入得颇为熟练。  
从正门进去，在守卫身边溜过，仗着灵体化四处游荡，捕捉空气里的魔术痕迹。那些未经隐藏的痕迹根本没办法瞒过英灵，因而他们快速确认了目标。  
……冷宫。  
就是在国师画图后被天草吓到抹除的“错误项”。  
“……对了，那个用巫蛊之术的公主。”天草快速地从记忆里翻出线索，“她现在可能在这里……居然没有处死？”  
话是这么说的，他们还是得确定一下到底是不是她。两个男性英灵在黑夜里摸进人家的后宫，还找的是最空虚寂寞的冷宫，以一种被抓住的话怎么说都说不清的方式进了人家的屋子，还硬生生顺着魔力痕迹摸到了寝室。  
当然，他们没进去。  
无论怎么说，夜闯闺房这种事他们还干不出来。  
天草分辨着这周围的魔术痕迹，那并不是个庞大的魔术，远没有圣杯应有的规模。但圣杯这东西很难说，如果有人持有，那掩藏点魔术痕迹也很简单。咕哒君的旅程里他们一直有迦勒底的观测辅助，但现在他们只能面对现实。  
闯还是不闯，这是个问题。  
闯了是孤男寡女甚至两男一女，不闯是“不了解圣杯的人拿到一个许愿机，怎么可能白天明目张胆拿出来，肯定是晚上搞事啊”。  
两个英灵以灵体方式凭直觉对视，然后天草飘了进去。  
……有光。  
黑暗中燃着蜡烛，冷宫里的物资应当比较少，能燃烧蜡烛确实足以说明问题。  
蜡烛边坐着一个人，修长的手指戴着金色指套，轻轻拨弄烛火。长发被蜡烛照得半明半暗，一丝不挂的身体同样如此。  
天草的目光凝了凝。  
倒不是他故意看，主要他一进来就看到这个场景，以战士的思维快速判断了对方的战斗力，并在这个过程中意识到对方有点……  
平。  
那坦坦荡荡的胸膛，怎么看都不太像属于女人。  
天草很克制，他没就这么把目光往下移，奈何对方忽然站起身，男人的身体就直接被他看了个完全。那人比天草高了半个脑袋，散着头发、全身赤裸，并且十分自然地拿起挂在一边的女装就开始穿。  
两个穿着女装的男人在黑暗中相对，只不过其中一个是灵体。  
天草第三次想起自己应该换掉自己的和服。  
“真麻烦……”对方开始收拾桌面上一些怎么看怎么和魔术有关的材料，将一只类似纸折青蛙的东西扔下地面。它快速地蹦跶着，从窗口离开了房间——刚才他们感觉到的魔术痕迹应该就是这样留下的。这个女装男人掐灭了烛火，在黑暗中自言自语：“这人的生命力怎么这么顽强……”  
因为你的诅咒仪式出错了，以英灵的视力，我可以担保你的魔术咒文就不对。  
天草在心里回答了他的提问，同时开始在屋子里移动。他飘过床底、游过窗口，确认这屋子里只有这一个人——换而言之，这男人很可能就是前来和亲的那位公主。  
这剧情有意思，咕哒君肯定喜欢。  
天草又转了一圈，在室内寻找着更多的线索。柜子里藏着大量的魔术笔记，但咒语都处于初级，给人一种有魔术回路却没有得到教导的人自己研究的感觉。天天弄这些，也难怪会被认为在搞巫蛊——当然，可能本来也确实就是在搞诅咒……  
终于，天草又一次将目光移回这人的脸上，却发现他趴在自己放材料的桌子上睡着了。  
  
爱德蒙觉得天草的探索有点久。  
当然，天草是不可能被美色所迷的，再怎么闭月羞花的公主也不可能当场魅惑天草。但是，在不知道房间里到底什么情况的前提下，他觉得自己有必要进去看看。  
如果不是有人往这边来的话，爱德蒙已经飘进去了。他对进女士闺房这件事有点绅士风度上的心理障碍，但这点心理障碍肯定要往天草后面排——可就在他靠近那扇门的同时，他听到有人跨过了大门门槛。  
爱德蒙立刻转过视线，再怎样的黑暗也不影响他看清门外侍从静立、宦官紧随，而那下了轿的男人身姿挺立、气度不凡，怎么看都至少是个朝廷重臣。  
重臣肯定不能来冷宫，王爷也不行。这地方只能有一个不是侍卫也不是宦官的男人存在。  
河谷的天皇缓步走向那扇木质雕花的门，静静站在门前。  
他是这座皇宫的主人，但此时，他看起来脆弱又无助。那扇门好像能阻隔他身后的全部护卫，或者至少，能阻隔他的眼神。  
爱德蒙几眼就找到“公主居然没死”的理由了，这看起来是真爱。  
被真爱搞诅咒，属实悲惨，可惜爱德蒙没有多余的同情心，甚至想告诉他你家的在和我家的孤男寡女。  
……这么一想他们两个都很惨。  
就在两个悲惨的男人面对面时，天草终于从门那头逛了出来，直接和天皇打个照面，差点从对方身上穿过去。爱德蒙能感觉到他快速往后一弹、立刻滑到自己这边，问出了重要问题——  
“皇帝是男的吗？”  
  
  
  
  
天草这个人，思维回路和普通男人总是有那么点差别。  
比如现在，他穿着女装和对面的另一个女装对视，两个和服大佬面带微笑，探讨魔术难题……探讨个龟儿，完全就是对面在研究英灵这种东西的存在逻辑。  
“类似使魔……要是使魔有这么强，溪源早就统一天下了。”他拉着天草的袖子，就差把脸埋到天草怀里，“啊，衣服是魔术的必要道具吗？为什么要用女——”  
“对了，”天草终于接过他的话，“您有男装吗？”  
  
这是来到特异点的第二个月。  
天草终于穿上了男人的衣服。  
真是可喜可贺。  
  
溪源的公主、河谷的后妃兼天皇真爱、板上钉钉的男人穿着粉嫩嫩的女装，勾着自己的发丝，金色的假指甲挑着烛火，烛火照得金属闪亮。他是一个真正的魔术师，换而言之，对于英灵这种东西，他多少能感觉到一部分。  
刚才，他的丈夫、河谷的天皇在他房门口安安静静地站着，而爱德蒙和天草在房门口飘着；一个人一群护卫太监还有两个英灵都保持沉默，如同一场默剧里人物悉数登场后的转场，就等着一道划过画面的光将场景吞没、转为另一段剧情。  
那么现在只剩下一个问题了。  
这里不是电影，没有任何人、任何事物会提供什么转场画面。  
河谷的天皇在那自顾自地演感情戏，而人类的悲欢并不相通，两个英灵只觉得吵闹……不，不吵闹，但是让人无语凝噎。  
毕竟看门里那位穿女装的自然程度，他们好像不是在明确了彼此性别的基础上展开的自由恋爱。  
一门之隔，门里的在研究怎么咒死门外的，门外的在研究……呃，可能是研究怎么和好。爱德蒙对这种人间苦情戏没兴趣，他听着天草解释完里面是个女装大佬，轻轻松松地下了判定——  
我爱你，你真是个动人的小妖精。  
爱个几把，给老子去死，老子掏出来比你都大。  
真是美好的爱情。  
毫无意义的感叹后，爱德蒙选择直接穿过门飘进去，一进屋就见一张脸浮现于黑暗中，同样紧贴着房门——那位女装大佬在房门的另一侧和天皇贴脸，两人之间只隔着一道木板。  
不想直接进入女性闺房、但男人爱咋咋地的欧洲贵族：“……”  
公主一边隔着门贴贴天皇，一边拿着一只怎么看怎么血腥暴力的稻草人偶，手里一根银针拼了命地往人偶脑袋上扎，而人偶身上早已布满了细针，把人偶插得像个针插。  
要不是公主本人的诅咒没修炼到家，这天皇估计已经死无全尸了。  
爱德蒙看着公主，公主也看着他。黑暗中，他们对视良久，气氛越发诡异，最终公主小心地后退了一步。  
“……有人吗？”他用口型问。  
  
在公主的感觉里，天草和爱德蒙只是一团让他稍微有点警惕的空气。作为魔术师，他是真的不咋合格——这个世界既没有完整的魔术体系，又没有为了这个体系殚精竭虑的魔术师，他们溪源皇室拼了命地钻研也只能钻研出一堆花里呼哨、全靠实践检验的东西，而魔术这玩意，搞不好就会伤到自己；他们只能谨慎再谨慎，以至于几百年过去了，也没有什么实质性的突破进展。  
一个全靠本能感知英灵的不合格魔术师，一个从不合格魔术师变成的不合格英灵，还有一个压根就没当过什么魔术师的合格复仇小说主角就这么在帝王的冷宫里上演迷的三角关系，其中没有任何一个人理应出现在冷宫。从两个英灵显出身形开始，魔术师就陷入了狂热的“我能碰碰你头发吗”“你衣服好可爱是自带的吗”“你们两个是兄弟吗”的失智状态，好像天草是个大型人偶。  
冷眼旁观的爱德蒙：“……”  
为什么你对他这么感兴趣、对我只是顺带一提，你是被他的神奇魅力瞬间征服了吗？  
“呃，公主……小姐……？”天草一边试图从他的魔爪中抽身一边往爱德蒙身边靠近，“请、这件衣服这么撕会裂掉的、请放手唔……！”  
  
终于，天草穿上了男人的衣服。  
虽然这“男人的衣服”也多少有那么点奇怪。  
“不好意思，因为我是后宫妃嫔，没有任何道理有男人的衣服。所以只能委屈您了。”公主一脸少女的天真，却做着一点都不天真的事，“是戏子的衣服，真的没关系吗？”  
天草能说什么呢。  
他自己要的衣服，对方是好心给他，难道他还能说“你故意的吧”然后把衣服甩对面脸上吗。虽说看这人的表情，也许这才是更好的、更应该做的选择……  
天草温柔，天草善良，天草是个懂礼貌的好孩子，他硬生生地在这种情况下维持了自己的笑容，并抬起双手，将过长的袖子晃来晃去。那是一种水袖，将近一米长的袖子让他的胳膊可以轻松地藏起来，像某种奇怪的漫画人物。他甚至可以把双手放在耳朵上方、让袖子把自己变成垂耳兔——爱德蒙觉得这个世界的人都是真的很有趣，让他很想发工资给他们。  
“还好还好。”垂耳兔无奈地笑着，“至少在性别上取得了重大进步。”  
“嗯，”公主将他的水袖系了个蝴蝶结，让他的手完全藏在里面，“很好，很可爱……我能帮你绑头发吗？我想想，如果是弄成发髻的话……”  
“可爱啊，”天草的表情越来越近乎苦笑了，“不，发髻就免了，请饶过我的头发唔……！”明明他们来这里最该问的是眼前这位公主到底想干什么、为什么要诅咒天皇，可现在，事情向着奇怪的方向一路狂奔，并大有拉不回去的趋势。  
“明明很好啊……发质很好啊，而且够长……梳起来的话就能完美地扮演一个戏子了……”  
说到底，为什么要扮演戏子啊。  
“说起来，如果用英灵的头发当诅咒道具的话……”  
“请相信我，绝对不会有任何加成，甚至可能会发生不太友好的事。”天草紧急防护自己的头发，“呃……可以先把话题从我身上移开吗？我是指，能先说说您吗？”  
“我女装可不是个人兴趣，我是来当探子的。”  
我女装也不是个人兴趣，甚至不是为了当探子——天草的手被水袖系着，用了一会才从内部把它解开：“我想问的是，您确实诅咒了……或者，至少让他认为，您诅咒了他吗？”  
“我诅咒了。”公主坦言道，“但是我的诅咒没发挥作用。相信我，我是真心想搞死他的。”  
“好，”如此明目张胆宣告天下的杀人计划似乎让天草有点不适应，“那么，您为什么要这样做？”  
“他强奸我，我又不能正大光明地搞死他。”公主摊了摊手，“本来我以为，到这边给他点幻术，或者直接告诉他我是男人就可以解决了。结果他看都不看就上来了，你知道有多疼吗？我只好想着他要是死了，我就能安心养老了，谁成想我的诅咒没用，他还半夜突然出现来撞上我的诅咒现场……总之我也不是故意的啊！强奸本来就是罪当流三千里啊！”  
“就是说，您采用诅咒的形式，是您自己决定的？没有任何人提醒您可以这么做？”  
“当然没有。我的诅咒是来之前和国师学的，呃，其实我发动诅咒之后，国师偷偷给我寄信提醒我可以诅咒……但确实是我先动手的。”不知为何，公主对天草的好感似乎很高，“其他人又不知道溪源皇室会诅咒。”  
“不。”天草的回答比她还肯定，“如果他们不知道国师会诅咒，那你的行动不足以构成‘你半夜举行仪式’‘你在诅咒天皇’‘事情和溪源国师有关’的思维链条。除非你直接告诉他你在诅咒他……你没这么说吧？”  
“……”这一次，公主的语气不太确定了，“我当然没这么说，但是……但是就算他知道我会诅咒，这事也是我自己决定的啊……总不能他暗示我去诅咒他吧？”  
“有可能的。”天草的金曈望着他，那双眼有种让人安定的力量。和他对视时会有一种“只要交给他就好”的感觉——他只是望着你，但他可以解决一切。  
“有可能的。想一想，您做出这个选择前，是否听过类似的事？您的思考思路是什么，为何您会想到依靠诅咒的力量？”  
公主呆呆看着他。  
“我之前……对，我路过皇后那里，听到两个小太监在偷谈说有什么宫女好像中了邪，然后我就想到……”  
那推测基本就对上了。  
先不说公主这边到底怎么想的——毕竟他们不是被强奸的人，也不是很能理解身负两国间仇恨又被敌国天皇上了的心情，更不能完全明白听到“中邪”就立刻联想到诅咒再付诸行动的思路。但至少这一连串的行为是完全有所推力的，也就是之前天草说过的那个想法——河谷的天皇本来就想发动战争，而诅咒不过是一个借口。甚至，这个借口本身就是在他的推波助澜下产生的——那两个小太监到底是不是经过安排的已经不重要，重要的是，河谷天皇获得了一个实实在在的借口。  
这个借口让他能够发动一场席卷特异点的争斗。  
“好，我明白了。谢谢您的回答。”那双金曈依旧望着他，“还有，您在宫里见过有魔术信息非常清晰的物品吗？”  
  
三分钟后，两个英灵出现在了御书房。  
事情就是巧得离谱，国师一共给他们画了两个地方，按照天草的推测，两个地方都不对；但现在，他们还真就是探查了这两个地方。  
天草将水袖从袖口剪了下来，让这件衣服起码不会挡着手。他的脑子依旧在高速旋转，以至于爱德蒙的手从上方压下来、把他按住的时候，他都没反应。  
习惯了，习惯了。  
不就是摸头吗，这家伙已经摸过不知道多少次了。  
“在想什么？”  
“潭村平助。”  
这人的思路果然很广，广得爱德蒙一时没跟上。爱德蒙的思路比较直，他盯准一件事的时候其他东西都只是他复仇路上的阻碍，是需要破坏或利用的对象。但天草的思路更偏向于到处联系，比如现在。  
“大概就是，在想，在他心里，这应该是为了保卫后方而进行的正义的战争，但是其实，河谷才是战争的发起者。……虽然溪源可能也想打就是了。”  
“死的时候以为自己是正义的不就好了吗。”  
毫无疑问，对天草而言，这句话就像在他的神经上磨刀。他侧头望着爱德蒙，并不意外于这句回答——不仅是为了迫害他，爱德蒙这个人是真心这么想的——但他还是有让对方闭嘴的冲动。  
“啊，其实让对方自以为是地行动，然后等他死之前告诉他他不是正义，也属于一种我很喜欢的报复方法。不过我的报复对象不太适用。”  
天草：“……”  
爱德蒙是真的很明白如何激起他的情绪。就这么几句话，他就觉得自己腹腔内有些东西在搅动、在弹跳式地疼，就好像有恶魔化作蛇藏在他腹部，将毒牙扎进他的心脏。“正义”这种东西好像从一开始就很远，远到那么多人为了它而死，它却依旧高高在上。  
——“天草大人，”记忆中的那些人跪下来，问他，“我们是对的吧？神会保佑我们吧？我们、我们一定会胜利的，因为神与正义和我们同在吧？”  
哪里有神、哪里有正义？在雷霆里？在火焰里？别闹了。无论是刀还是火都只能带来鲜血，越是追逐正义越是会发现，刀拿起的那一刻，就已经与正义背道而驰。他们的刀刃没有守护正义，又或者说，从一开始，正义这东西就在不同的地方显现不同的样子，却又不被任何人发觉或是守护。  
哪一边都称不上正义，可双方又都在坚持正义；就像最无聊、最荒诞的喜剧，两个自以为是的丑角扭打在一起，而历史冷眼旁观。  
“爱德蒙，我不是你的报复对象吧？”  
“当然不。”爱德蒙的回答透着理所当然，“你和我有什么仇？”  
天草强迫自己把所有的话都咽了下去。  
爱德蒙不是含沙射影指桑骂槐，可是这事就不是什么阳间人干的事……好吧，他们本来也不是什么阳间人。  
“那我接着说。还有就是，在我进去的时候，我看到他放走了一只叠纸青蛙。我们是被魔术痕迹引过去的，而痕迹很可能是他主动留下的。我觉得事情没那么简单。”他一边说爱德蒙一边揉他的脑袋，“而且，我不太明白他为什么要放走那只青蛙。如果是用于报信的话，这座皇宫里很可能还藏着会发现我们的人，所以接下来还是小心点比较……爱德蒙！”  
“没什么反应啊……”  
“请不要在事情还没解决的时候指望我陷入情绪。还有，再揉就长不高了唔……！”天草越说爱德蒙揉得越起劲，就差拿起水袖给他绑个双马尾，“情绪怎样都可以，现在要紧的是把这个特异点解决，剩下的回去再说。”  
“好。”爱德蒙依旧没有良心，“继续找圣杯吧。”  
他这么一说天草就觉得怕不是没有圣杯，但怀疑归怀疑，找还是得找，何况他们已经到了御书房。据公主说，她曾见过有魔术痕迹的东西，但他本身的感知没有那么强，只是大致确定那东西被藏在这里。但现在他们已经在这里了，黑暗中什么都没有，只有他们两个英灵在玩揉毛游戏。  
天草的选择当机立断。  
“撤，”他说，“他们设计套我们。”


End file.
